Wand attachments are used to clean narrow or low areas where the main carpet cleaning apparatus will not fit. However, even wand attachments are not of assistance when a long low area is encountered. An example of a long low area where a wand will not reach is under a booth in a restaurant. Existing wand attachments will only reach a limited distance under the booth. To perform a thorough cleaning job the operator must get down on his hands and knees and complete the job with a hand tool.